Hardline
Hardline 'is a Tier 2 perk available in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It reduces the amount of kills required to gain a Killstreak reward by one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Modern Warfare 2, it allows the player to gain their killstreak rewards with one less kill. For instance, if the player had UAV Recon, Care Package and Predator Missile as killstreak rewards, rather than needing 3, 4 and 5 kills respectively, they would only need 2, 3 and 4 kills. It is useful with all classes, although especially useful with classes with guns which carry little ammo, or ammo which is used up quickly, such as the Vector, because it means fewer bullets are needed to gain killstreak rewards. Hardline Pro is unlocked after obtaining 40 killstreak rewards ('''not getting at least a 2 kill streak 40 times, as many may think), the easiest way to do this is set the player's killstreak rewards to require 3, 4 and 5 kills. The Pro version of the perk allows deathstreaks to be activated by one less death. For example, if the player has Final Stand as a deathstreak, requiring four deaths, with Hardline Pro the player only needs to die three times before the deathstreak is activated. "Premptive Strike" Title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro I Challenge. "Close Support" Title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro VI Challenge. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardline returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. Overview Hardline reduces all killstreak requirements by one. Its pro version allows the player to "re-roll" the Care Package killstreak by double-tapping the action button, which will change its contents randomly. A Care Package can only be re-rolled once, and will always change its content. Originally, the SAM Turret, Sentry Gun, and Valkyrie Rockets killstreaks crates could also be re-rolled; however, the December 14, 2010 patch limited Hardline Pro's functionality to the Care Package alone. Below is a table showing the default Care Package probabilities compared to the re-roll probabilities. As can be seen re-rolling favors middle killstreaks much more than Care Packages, while higher killstreaks are almost unchanged. Hardline gives the player model a Kevlar vest, radio device strapped on his chest (used on calling some killstreaks) and a helmet on some models. Pro Challenges *'Share Packages' – Share 10 Killstreak reward crates with teammates. *'Multiple Killstreaks' – Earn 7 killstreaks in one match while using Hardline. *'Killstreak' – Get 7 kills without dying in a match. Trivia *The Perk emblem resembles the screen of an EKG machine, referring to the flat-line caused by death. *In Black Ops, the pro effect allows the player to get a second chance on any care package, etc., along with care packages dropped by enemies and teammates. Clever players can get easy killstreaks if a teammate allows them to take a package of little value, such as ammo. An old trick was to set the SAM Turret instead of the Care Package, as it would essentially become a 3 Killstreak Care Package. This, as well as the ability to 're-roll' the Sentry Gun and Valkyrie Rockets, was fixed in the December 14th patch, although it has yet to be patched on the Wii or PC version. *In the Black Ops campaign, most of the non-player characters have a character model near-identical to that of the Hardline character model. However, most have the Scavenger backpack. One of these being Frank Woods, who looks similar as well. *You cannot re-roll a package that is about to be taken, even if it is your own care package. *A Care Package cannot be re-rolled many times by different players who have Hardline Pro. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, there is a glitch that after you re-roll a Care Package, there will be a couple of random symbols at the end of the directions to use the killstreak. *In Black Ops, an easy way to share care packages for the Pro challenge is to play with a friend, either on online split-screen or in a party and tell them to take it. *In the French version Hardline have differents name in Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops, "Determination" in MW2 and "Implacable" in Black Ops. es:Línea dura Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Perks